Đài Radio trong GTA V
Cũng giống như các tựa trò chơi Grand Theft Auto khác, đài radio đóng một phần quan trọng trong Grand Theft Auto V và Grand Theft Auto Online. Giống hệ thống vũ khí, chuyển qua lại giữa đài radio nay thuận tiện hơn bằng cách mở bánh xe đài radio lên chuyển nhanh đến radio mình thích, hay tắt radio. Ở phiên bản PS4, người chơi có thể sử dụng phím cảm ứng để chuyển đài radio bằng cách vuốt lên hoặc xuống. Bản tin radio có thể được nghe ở một số đài nhất định và một số radio chỉ phát sóng ở một số vùng. Blaine County Radio chỉ có thể nghe ở Blaine County và WCTR tại Los Santos County. Nếu người chơi chuyển vùng khi đang nghe những đài đó, người chơi sẽ bị mất tín hiệu và đài radio sẽ tự động chuyển sang đài tiếp theo trên bánh xe radio. Tính đến nay có 20 đài radio trong trò chơi, gồm 19 đài và 1 đài do người chơi tự chọn. Radio Los Santos Radio Los Santos làm chủ bởi Big Boy và chơi nhạc Rap hiện đại. *YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) *100s - Life of a Mack (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Kendrick Lamar - Illuminate (2012) *A$AP Rocky feat. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts - R-Cali (2013) *Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) *BJ the Chicago Kid feat. Freddie Gibbs & Problem - Smokin' and Ridin' (2013) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) *Jay Rock feat. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) *The Game feat. 2 Chainz & Rick Ross - Ali Bomaye (2012) *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin' (2012) *DJ Esco feat. Future - How It Was (2013) *Problem feat. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) *Clyde Carson feat. The Team - Slow Down (2012) *Gucci Mane feat. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) *Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) Độc quyền dành cho các phiên bản PS4, Xbox One & PC *Danny Brown & Action Bronson - Bad News (2014) *G-Side feat. G-Mane - Relaxin' (2010) *A$AP Ferg - Work (2013) *Trouble feat. Gucci Mane - Everyday (2012) *Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) *Travi$ Scott feat. 2 Chainz & T.I. - Upper Echelon (2013) *Danny Brown feat. A$AP Rocky & Zelooperz - Kush Coma (2013) *Ace Hood feat. Future & Rick Ross - Bugatti (2013) *Schoolboy Q feat. Kendrick Lamar - Collard Greens (2013) *Chuck Inglish feat. Ab-Soul & Mac Miller - Came Thru/Easily (2013) *Young Scooter feat. Gucci Mane - Work (2013) *Problem & IamSu feat. Bad Lucc & Sage The Gemini - Do It Big (2013) *Skeme - Millions (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Schoolboy Q - Hunnid Stax (2014) *Freddie Gibbs & Mike Dean - Sellin' Dope (2014) *Young Scooter feat. Trinidad James - I Can't Wait (2013) Space 103.2 Space 103.2 làm chủ bởi Bootsy Collins và chơi nhạc Funk. *Bootsy's Rubber Band - I'd Rather Be With You (1976) *D-Train - You're the One for Me (1981) *Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time (1985) *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm in Love (12" Version) (1981) *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Loving) (1981) *Kleeer - Tonight (1984) *Bernard Wright – Haboglabotribin’ (1981) *One Way - Cutie Pie (1982) *Rick James - Give It to Me Baby (1981) *Sho Nuff - Funkasize You (1978) *Stevie Wonder - Skeletons (1987) *Taana Gardner – Heartbeat (Club Version) (1981) *Zapp - Heartbreaker, Pts. 1-2 (1983) Độc quyền dành cho các phiên bản PS4, Xbox One & PC *Dazz Band - Joystick (1983) *Roger - Do It Roger (1981) *Imagination - Flashback (1981) *Parliament - Mothership Connection (Star Child) (1975) *The Fatback Band - Gotta Get My Hands On Some (Money) (1979) *Billy Ocean - Nights (Feel Like Gettin' Down) (1981) *Parliament - Flash Light (1977) *Cameo - Back and Forth (1986) *Central Line - Walking Into Sunshine (1981) West Coast Classics West Coast Classics làm chủ bởi DJ Pooh và chơi 80's/90's West Coast Rap. *2Pac - Ambitionz Az a Ridah (1996) *Compton's Most Wanted - Late Night Hype (1990) *DJ Quik - Dollaz + Sense (1995) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg - Still D.R.E (1999) *King Tee - Played Like a Piano (1990) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg, Kurupt & Nate Dogg - The Next Episode (1999) *Ice Cube - You Know How We Do It (1994) *Kausion feat. Ice Cube - What You Wanna Do? (1995) *Kurupt - C-Walk (1998) *Mack 10 & Tha Dogg Pound - Nothin' But the Cavi Hit (1996) *MC Eiht - Streiht Up Menace (1993) *N.W.A - Appetite for Destruction (1991) *N.W.A - Gangsta Gangsta (1988) *Tha Dogg Pound - What Would U Do? (1995) *Snoop Dogg - Gin and Juice (1993) *Geto Boys - Mind Playing Tricks on Me (1991) *Too $hort - So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) Độc quyền dành cho phiên bản PS4, Xbox One, & PC *Jayo Felony - Sherm Stick (1995) *Warren G - This D.J. (1994) *CPO feat. MC Ren - Ballad Of A Menace (1990) *E-40 feat. The Click - Captain Save a Hoe (1994) *The Conscious Daughters - We Roll Deep (1993) *Eazy-E feat. Ice Cube - No More ?'s (1988) *South Central Cartel - Servin' 'Em Heat (1993) *The Lady of Rage feat. Snoop Dogg - Afro Puffs (1994) *Westside Connection - Bow Down (1996) *Spice 1 feat. MC Eiht - The Murda Show (1993) *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - 1st of Tha Month (1995) *Luniz feat. Michael Marshall - I Got 5 On It (1995) Rebel Radio Rebel Radio làm chủ bởi Jesco White và chơi nhạc đỏ. *Charlie Feathers - Can't Hardly Stand It (1956) *Hank Thompson - It Don't Hurt Anymore (1957) *Hasil Adkins - Get Outta My Car (1966) *Jerry Reed - You Took All the Ramblin' Out of Me (1972) *Johnny Cash - The General Lee (1981) *Johnny Paycheck - (It Won't Be Long) And I'll Be Hating You (1968) *Ozark Mountain Daredevils - If You Wanna Get to Heaven (1973) *Waylon Jennings - Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way (1975) *Waylon Jennings - I Ain't Living Long Like This (1979) *Willie Nelson - Whiskey River (1973) *C.W. McCall - Convoy (1975) Độc quyền dành cho các phiên bản PS4, Xbox One & PC *Homer & Jethro - She Made Toothpicks Of The Timber Of My Heart (1963) *The Highwaymen - Highwayman (1985) *Tammy Wynette - D-I-V-O-R-C-E (1968) *Ray Price - Crazy Arms (1956) *Marvin Jackson - Dippin' Snuff (1957) *Charlie Feathers - Get With It (1956) Los Santos Rock Radio Los Santos Rock Radio làm chủ bởi Kenny Loggins và chơi nhạc Rock cổ điển. *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *The Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) *The Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1979) *The Cult - Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Rock'n Me (1976) Độc quyền dành cho các phiên bản PS4, Xbox One & PC *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son (1969) *Starship - We Built This City (1985) *Mountain - Mississippi Queen (1970) *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone (1986) *Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (1989) *Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night (1982) *Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand (1987) *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son (1976) *Boston - Peace Of Mind (1976) *Harry Chapin - Cat's In the Cradle (1974) *Survivor - Burning Heart (1986) *Humble Pie - 30 Days In the Hole (1972) *ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983) *Yes - Roundabout (1972) *Broken English - Comin' On Strong (1987) The Lowdown 91.1 The Lowdown 91.1 làm chủ bởi Mama G (Pam Grier) và chơi Soul Music. *Aaron Neville - Hercules (1973) *B.T. Express - Do It ('Til You're Satisfied) (1974) *El Chicano - Viva Tirado (1970) *George McCrae - I Get Lifted (1974) *Marlena Shaw - California Soul (1969) *Smokey Robinson - Cruisin' (1979) *The Delfonics - Ready or Not Here I Come (Can't Hide from Love) (1968) *The Five Stairsteps - O-O-H Child (1970) *The Soul Searchers - Ashley's Roachclip (1974) *The Trammps - Rubber Band (1972) *The Undisputed Truth - Smiling Faces Sometimes (1971) *War - The Cisco Kid (1973) Độc quyền dành cho các phiên bản PS4, Xbox One & PC *Pleasure - Bouncy Lady (1975) *The Delfonics - Funny Feeling (1970) *Ohio Players - Climax (1974) *The Chakachas - Stories (1972) *Eric Burdon & War - Magic Mountain (1976) *Johnny "Guitar" Watson - Superman Lover (1976) *The Jackson Sisters - I Believe In Miracles (1973) *Brass Construction - Changin' (1975) Blue Ark Blue Ark làm chủ bởi Lee "Scratch" Perry và chơi nhạc Reggae/Dub/Dancehall. *Chronixx - Odd Ras (2012) *Dennis Brown - Money In My Pocket (1972) *Gregory Isaacs - Night Nurse (1982) *Half Pint - Crazy Girl (1997) *Joe Gibbs & The Professionals - Chapter Three (1978) *Junior Delgado - Sons Of Slaves (1977) *Konshens - Gun Shot A Fire (2012) *Lee "Scratch" Perry & The Upsetters - I Am A Madman (1986) *Lee "Scratch" Perry & The Full Experience - Disco Devil (1977) *The Upsetters - Grumblin' Dub (1977) *Tommy Lee Sparta - Psycho (2012) *Vybz Kartel feat. Popcaan - We Never Fear Dem (2011) *Yellowman - Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt (1984) *Protoje - Kingston Be Wise (2012) Độc quyền dành cho các phiên bản PS4, Xbox One & PC *Demarco - Loyal (Royals Remix) (2014) *Busy Signal feat. Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley - Kingston Town (Remix) (2012) *I-Octane - Topic of the Day (2011) *Vybz Kartel - Addi Truth (2014) *Lee "Scratch" Perry - Money Come and Money Go (2010) *Lee "Scratch" Perry - Roast Fish & Cornbread (1978) *Danny Hensworth - Mr. Money Man (1978) Non-Stop-Pop FM Non-Stop-Pop FM làm chủ bởi Cara Delevingne và chơi nhạc R&B/Pop. *All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (Rapino Bros. 7" Single) (1993) *Fergie feat. Ludacris - Glamorous (2006) *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2007) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *Robyn feat. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) Độc quyền dành cho các phiên bản PS4, Xbox One & PC *Robert Howard & Kym Mazelle - Wait (1989) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) *Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) *Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (Shortcheeba Mix) (1996) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (2011) *M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) *M83 - Midnight City (2011) *Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (2010) *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *Real Life - Send Me An Angel '89 (1989) East Los FM East Los FM làm chủ bởi Don Cheto and Camilo Lara và chơi nhạc điện tử/truyền thống/Hip Hop/Rock/Ska Mexico. *Hechizeros Band - El Sonidito (2009) *Los Buitres de Culiacan - El Cocaino (2012) *Mexican Institute of Sound - Es-Toy (2012) *Niña Dioz - Criminal Sound (El Hijo De La Cumbia Remix) (2010) *La Vida Bohème - Radio Capital (2011) *Fandango - Autos, Moda y Rock and Roll (1987) *Don Cheto - El Tatuado (2007) *La Sonora Dinamita - Se Me Perdió La Cadenita (1978) *Fiebre de Jack - She's A Tease (2010) *Maldita Vecindad - Pachuco (1991) *Jessy Bulbo - Maldito (2007) *Milkman - Fresco (2012) *La Liga ft. Alika - Tengo El Don (2012) *Los Tigres Del Norte - La Granja (2009) *Los Ángeles Negros - El Rey Y Yo (1970) WorldWide FM WorldWide FM làm chủ bởi Gilles Peterson và chơi nhạc Chillwave/Jazz-Funk/World. *Cashmere Cat - Mirror Maru (2012) *The Hics - Cold Air (2013) *inc. - The Place (2013) *Trickski - Beginning (2011) *Mala - Ghost (2012) *Swindle - Forest Funk (2012) *Tom Browne - Throw Down (1979) *Donald Byrd - You And The Music (1975) *Candido - Thousand Finger Man (1970) *Toro Y Moi - Harm in Change (2013) *Kyodai - Breaking (2012) *Django Django - Waveforms (2011) *The Gaslamp Killer - Nissim (2012) *Owiny Sigoma Band - Harpoon Land (2013) *Guts - Brand New Revolution (2011) *Yuna - Live Your Life (MELO-X MOTHERLAND GOD MIX) (2012) *Tucillo & Kiko Navarro feat. Amor - Lovery (Slow Cuban Vibe Mix) (2012) *Richard Spaven - 1759 (Outro) (2010) *Hackman - Forgotten Notes (2012) Độc quyền dành cho các phiên bản PS4, Xbox One & PC *Sinkane feat. Salvatore Principato - Shark Week (2014) *William Onyeabor - Body & Soul (1980) *Four Tet - Kool FM (2013) *Mount Kimbie - Made To Stray (2013) *Anushka - World in a Room (2014) *Smokey Robinson - Why You Wanna See My Bad Side? (1978) *Randy Crawford - Street Life (1979) *Flume - What You Need (2012) *Earl Sweatshirt feat. Vince Staples & Casey Veggies - Hive (2013) *Portishead - Numb (1994) *Jon Wayne - Black Magic (2013) *Roman GianArthur - I-69 (2013) *Lion Babe - Treat Me Like Fire (2013) *Dam-Funk - Killdat (2009) *Jamie Lidell - Runaway (2014) *CHVRCHES - Recover (Cid Rim Remix) (2013) *Jimmy Edgar - Let Yrself Be (2012) *Clap! Clap! - Viajero (2014) *Maga Bo feat. Rosangela Macedo and Marcelo Yuka - No Balanço da Canoa (2012) Channel X Channel X làm chủ bởi Keith Morris và chơi Hardcore Punk/Punk Rock. *Agent Orange - Bored of You (1980) *Black Flag - My War (1984) *Circle Jerks - Rock House (1985) *Fear - The Mouth Don't Stop (The Trouble With Women Is) (1985) *OFF! - What's Next (2013) *Adolescents - Amoeba (1981) *Descendents - Pervert (1985) *The Germs - Lexicon Devil (1978) *The Weirdos - Life of Crime (1977) *T.S.O.L. - Abolish Government/Silent Majority (1981) *Youth Brigade - Blown Away (1983) *Suicidal Tendencies - Subliminal (1983) Độc quyền dành cho các phiên bản PS4, Xbox One & PC *D.O.A. - The Enemy (1980) *MDC - John Wayne Was a Nazi (1980) *The Zeros - Don't Push Me Around (1980) *X - Los Angeles (1980) *D.R.I. - I Don't Need Society (1985) *Redd Kross - Linda Blair (1982) Radio Mirror Park Radio Mirror Park làm chủ bởi Twin Shadow và chơi Indietronica Music. *Battle Tapes - Feel the Same (2012) *Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (2012) *DJ Mehdi - Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) (2006) *Feathers - Dark Matter (2013) *Jai Paul - Jasmine (Demo Version) (2012) *Living Days - Little White Lie (2010) *Miami Horror - Sometimes (2009) *Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) (2011) *Toro Y Moi - So Many Details (2012) *Twin Shadow - Shooting Holes (2010) *Twin Shadow - Old Love / New Love (2013) *Y.A.C.H.T. - Psychic City (Classixx Remix) (2009) *Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity (2012) *Age of Consent - Colours (2013) *Favored Nations - The Set Up (2013) *Neon Indian - Change Of Coast (2013) *Nite Jewel - Nowhere To Go (2013) *Yeasayer - Don't Come Close (2013) *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking (2013) *Poolside - Do You Believe? (2010) *The C90s - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) (2010) *HEALTH - High Pressure Dave (2013) Độc quyền dành cho các phiên bản PS4, Xbox One & PC *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life (2013) *Neon Indian - Polish Girl (2011) *Mitzi - Truly Alive (2013) *KAUF - When You're Out (2013) *Panama - Always (2014) *Twin Shadow - Forget (2010) *!!! - One Girl/One Boy (2013) *SBTRKT feat. Roses Gabor - Pharaohs (2011) *Yeasayer - O.N.E. (2010) *Toro Y Moi - New Beat (2011) *Niki and the Dove - The Drummer (2011) *Little Dragon - Crystalfilm (2011) *Hot Chip - Flutes (2012) *Dom - Living In America (2010) *Holy Ghost! - Hold On (2011) *Scenic - Mesmerised (2013) *Cut Copy - Strangers in the Wind (2008) *Age of Consent - Heartbreak (2012) Vinewood Boulevard Radio Vinewood Boulevard Radio làm chủ bởi Nate Williams và Stephen Pope chơi Modern Rock. *Wavves - Nine Is God (2013) *FIDLAR - Cocaine (2013) *Bass Drum of Death - Crawling After You (2013) *Hot Snakes - This Mystic Decade (2004) *Moon Duo - Sleepwalker (2012) *Sam Flax - Fire Doesn't Burn Itself (2012) *Shark? - California Grrls (2013) *The Black Angels - Black Grease (2005) *METZ - Wet Blanket (2012) *Ceremony - Hysteria (2012) *Ty Segall Band - Diddy Wah Diddy (2012) *Thee Oh Sees - The Dream (2011) Độc quyền dành cho các phiên bản PS4, Xbox One & PC *The Men - Turn It Around (2012) *Bleached - Next Stop (2013) *JEFF the Brotherhood - Sixpack (2012) *Coliseum - Used Blood (2013) *The Soft Pack - Answer to Yourself (2009) *The Orwells - Who Needs You (2013) *Nobunny - Gone For Good (2010) *Mind Spiders - Fall in Line (2012) Soulwax FM Soulwax FM làm chủ bởi Soulwax và chơi Techno/Electro House/Acid House/Acid Techno. * Palmbomen - Stock (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Fatal Error - Fatal Error (1988) * Supersempfft - Let's Beam Him Up (1979) * Mim Suleiman - Mingi (2010) * FKClub - The Strange Art (Inflagranti Remix) (2013) * Matias Aguayo - El Sucu Tucu (2013) * Daniel Avery - Naive Response (2013) * Joe Goddard feat. Valentina - Gabriel (Soulwax Remix) (2012) * Daniel Maloso - Body Music (Original Mix) (2012) * Green Velvet & Harvard Bass - Lazer Beams (2012) * Zombie Nation - Tryouts (2012) * Tom Rowlands - Nothing But Pleasure (2013) * Jackson and His Computerband - Arp #1 (2013) * Goose - Synrise (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Transistorcake - Mr. Croissant Taker (2013) * Tiga - Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) (2012) * The Hacker - Shockwave (Gesaffelstein Remix) (2012) * Pulp - After You (Soulwax Remix) (2013) FlyLo FM FlyLo FM làm chủ bởi Flying Lotus và chơi IDM/Experimental Electronic/Deep House/Glitch-Hop/Rap/Trap. *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - Getting There (2012) *Clams Casino - Crystals (2013) *Flying Lotus - Crosswerved (2013) *Flying Lotus - Be Spin (2013) *Flying Lotus feat. Erykah Badu - See Thru To U (2013) *Flying Lotus - The Diddler (2013) *Flying Lotus - Computer Face Rmx (2011) *Hudson Mohawke - 100hm (2013) *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - The Kill (2013) *Tyler, the Creator - Garbage (2013) *Outkast - Elevators (Me & You) (1996) *Captain Murphy - Evil Grin (2013) *Flying Lotus - Catapult Man (2013) *Dabrye - Encoded Flow (2006) *Machinedrum - She Died There (2011) *DJ Rashad – It's Wack (2013) *Thundercat - Oh Sheit It's X (2013) *Flying Lotus - Stonecutters (2013) *Shadow Child - 23 (2012) *Kingdom - Stalker Ha (2011) *Aphex Twin - Windowlicker (1999) Độc quyền dành cho các phiên bản PS4, Xbox One & PC *Curtis Mayfield - Eddie You Should Know Better (1972) *Doris - You Never Come Closer (1970) *Flying Lotus feat. Krayzie Bone - Medication Medication (2014) *XXYYXX - Work Title: What We Want (2014) *Lapalux - Make Money (2014) *The Gaslamp Killer - Shred You To Bits (2014) *Mono/Poly & Thundercat - B Adams (2014) *Flying Lotus - Osaka Trade (2013) *DOOM - Masquatch (2014) *Flying Lotus - Early Mountain (2014) *Dimlite - Into Vogon Skulls (2012) *KNOWER - Fuck the Makeup, Skip the Shower (2010) *Kaskade - 4 AM (Araabmuzik Remix) (2006) Blaine County Radio Blaine County Radio là một đài Radio trò chuyện công cộng phát sóng chương trình sau đây: *Blaine County Radio Community Hour *Beyond Insemination *Bless Your Heart WCTR WCTR là một đài Radio trò chuyện công cộng phát sóng chương trình sau đây: *Chakra Attack *Chattersphere *The Fernando Show The Lab ''The Lab'' làm chủ bởi The Alchemist và Oh No, và chơi hip-hop, rock, và nhạc điện tử. *Gangrene feat. Samuel T. Herring & Earl Sweatshirt - Play It Cool (2015) *Ab-Soul feat. Aloe Blacc – Trouble (2015) *Tunde Adebimpe feat. Sal P & Sinkane – Speedline Miracle Masterpiece (2015) *MC Eiht & Freddie Gibbs feat. Kokane – Welcome to Los Santos (2015) *Phantogram – K.Y.S.A (2015) *Vybz Kartel – Fast Life (2015) *King Avriel feat. A$AP Ferg – 20's 50's 100's (2015) *MNDR feat. Killer Mike - Lock & Load (2015) *Popcaan feat. Freddie Gibbs – Born Bad (2015) *E-40 feat. Dam-Funk & Ariel Pink – California (2015) *Wavves - Leave (2015) *Curren$y & Freddie Gibbs – Fetti (2015) *Little Dragon – Wanderer (2015) blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM làm chủ bởi Frank Ocean, Vegyn, Roof Access, và Fed, và chơi nhạc R&B đương thời, soul, rock nhịp cao, rap, hip-hop, điện tử, trữ tình * - International Feel (1973) * - Mr Noah (2015) *Frank Ocean - Provider (2017) * feat. - Kno Ya Wrong (2016) * - (1997) *Joy Again - On A Farm (2017) *Frank Ocean - Ivy (2016) * - So In Love (1975) * - (1978) *Les Ya Toupas Du Zaire - Je ne bois pas beaucoup (1976) * - Andreaen Sand Dunes (1999) * - (1996) *Frank Ocean - Crack Rock (2012) *MC Mack - EZ Come, EZ Go (2000) * - IZ-US (1997) * - Hiders (2013) * - Codeine Crazy (2014) *Frank Ocean - Chanel (2017) * - For Real (2017) * - First 48 (2014) *Suspect - FBG (2017) *Frank Ocean - Nights (2016) *Gunna feat. - YSL (2017) * feat. - Winnin' (2012) *Lil Sko - Miss White Cocaine (1998) * feat. - Man Don't Care (2015) * - Master (2015) *Frank Ocean - Pretty Sweet (2016) Self Radio Self Radio là một đài tự chọn cho phiên bản PC và được làm chủ bởi Cliff Lane và Andee. Các bài hát khác *(1) Bài hát lồng vào trò chơi *(2) Bài hát được viết cho trò chơi Grand Theft Auto V có xuất hiện thêm một số bài hát trong một số nhiệm vụ nhất định nhưng lại không xuất hiện trên đài radio. *Samantha Muldoon - I Like Things Just the Way They Are (2) ;Được chơi khi Michael gặp ảo giác *Danny Elfman - Clown Dream ;Được chơi trong nhiệm vụ Grass Roots - Trevor *Visitors - V-I-S-I-T-O-R-S (1981) ;Được chơi trong nhiệm vụ Grass Roots - Michael *Wavves - Dog (xuất hiện trong The Third Way) Thông tin cơ sở *Trong tập tin Beta, có một đài radio phát nhạc rock kết hợp tên gọi là đài Pre-Millennium Radio, nhưng sau này được xác nhận là đã đổi tên thành Vinewood Boulevard Radio. en:Radio_Stations_in_GTA_V ru:Контрабанда оружия в GTA V Category:GTA V Category:Radio Category:Đài Radio Category:Đài Radio trong GTA V